Dress for the Occasion
by Queen of Crack Pairings
Summary: When Lussuria's left alone, the only thing he can think of doing is dressing up in that old maid costume to scare Squalo when he gets back. He certainly wasn't expecting this. Sequel to Circular Logic, TYL, Lussuria/Ryohei.


Lussuria was sitting near the doorway. Honestly, he got so BORED without anyone around to talk to. He planned on springing at the first person through the door (even Squalo) and chattering away in their ear until he was either feeling less lonely or until they beat him into submission.

Why were all the other Varia away today anyway? If it was something important, Levi would've come and told him. Though lately Squalo had been bullying the Thunder Varia into 'forgetting' to tell Lussuria about important meetings. That jerk.

"This is sooooo boring…" he pouted, huffing and making his hair flick upwards for a few seconds. "I just wanna talk to someone…"

The door began to open then, as if on cue, and the green-haired man sprung upright. A little hard in his current outfit, but hey. He was eager for company, alright?

"Hey! Anyone home? Y'know, this place is EXTREMELY hard to find!"

He fell back a little, eyes wide behind his glasses. Good Lord, it couldn't be. Five years since they last saw each other at a dingy little airport in Japan, and NOW was the perfect time to visit?!

"HEY- Oh, hi…"

Ryohei (all grown up, wearing a suit and having gotten rid of that damn bandage over his nose) blinked a few times in surprise. "I wasn't expecting you to be here…"

"Why not?" huffed the okama, pointing at the younger man with his pinkie. "I'm still a Varia, our circumstances be damned."

"Ehehe, you're extremely right…" admitted the boy (he was still a boy to Lussuria), scratching his head awkwardly. "So…"

He took in the outfit that the older man was wearing with a raised eyebrow. "Why the maid costume?"

"Eh, got bored, found this in my closet, decided to wear it to scare Squalo," smirked Lussuria, hands on hips as he watched the boxer's reaction. "Why, you like it?"

"Er…"

"I'm kidding, you don't have to respond. But where are my manners, Master Ryohei? Come in, come in!"

He ushered the silver-haired man inside, clucking and cooing happily as he did so. "Tea?"

"Stop it Luss, you're extremely weirding me out with this 'maid' stuff!" protested Ryohei as he was pushed backwards into a seat.

"Oh fine, snowflake. You're no fun today."

With a swishing of frills and underskirts, Lussuria sat down opposite his guest and the room went quiet.

"…How've the past five years treated you?"

The question was sincere (of course it was if Ryohei was asking it. He didn't do deception unless Kyoko was involved) and the okama smiled warmly at this. He did so like how honest the boy was.

"Pretty well considering everything that happened before. How about you? Did you, like, get a wife or something?"

This was encroaching on more awkward territory, especially considering the past they had. But Ryohei handled it well. Because he didn't do 'awkward'.

"Nope. No woman's EXTREME enough! That doesn't stop Kyoko from trying, though!" grinned the boxer. "Man, life's been no fun without our training sessions!"

"I know! It's so boring here, especially when they leave me alone. Once I even made a biscotti house, I got so bored. There's no one to spar with!" pouted the older man.

They went silent again, but it was more comfortable this time. Just like it was all those years ago, when the Varia were still messing around in Japan.

"No one's as extreme as you, Luss. I missed ya."

The quiet admission (Goddamnit he hated when Ryohei got quiet) surprised the green-haired man. And he giggled girlishly. It was one of those things that he couldn't help. After all, this was RYOHEI. Perfect Ryohei.

"I missed you too, snowflake."

And Ryohei got up, obviously steeling his nerves for something. He had that look of determination on his face, like he did just before their sparring matches or before their fight that time or before their first proper date (yes date).

He walked over, face still screwed up in that totally adorable expression, and grabbed Lussuria's lacy collar.

"'M not screwing it up like I did (EXTREMELY) last time."

This time, it was Lussuria who was shocked, Lussuria who stammered through the kiss, Lussuria who had the grace to blush (for once; Ryohei had NEVER ONCE seen the older man blush like this).

And when Ryohei found the zipper for that Goddamned maid's outfit, well. That was the most flustered, eager, and un-composed (he didn't care if that wasn't a real word) he'd ever seen Lussuria. And he never let the green-haired man forget it.


End file.
